The present invention relates to containers, and more particularly to beverage containers having a vent for releasing internal pressure and/or for enhancing pouring.
Modern beverage can ends include a rivet formed on a center panel, a tab coupled to the end by a rivet, and a score that is ruptured to form a pour opening. The ends are required to have very low failure rates even while being produced in vast quantities and rated to contain 85 psi or greater. Several vented beverage ends have been disclosed. A vented beverage end may be used on a container that is not required to be pressurized, such as container for non-carbonated beverages.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,079,583 and 6,354,453 disclose an end having venting capabilities that does not require a second opening. United States Patent Publication Number 2001/0266281 discloses an end having a vent score that is spaced apart from the main score. The vent score defines a vent tear panel that is raised. The vent score is ruptured by first positioning a concave region of the tab on the raised vent tear panel and pushing downward on the tab to rupture the vent score.
There is a need for improved reliability and functionality of vent openings in commercial quantities.